


What do you think?

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Bucky raised his head and the light glimmered of the smooth shine.  “I lost a bet with Natasha.”  He grinned and that was when Clint noticed the rest of his face.





	

Clint spied Bucky sitting behind the kitchen counter when he went to get a coffee. Bucky had his lips wrapped around a straw poking out of a glass soda bottle and Clint paused to look at him.

“What happened to your mouth?” He asked. Eyes glued to Bucky lips which were a glossy pinky purple colour.

Bucky raised his head and the light glimmered of the smooth shine. “I lost a bet with Natasha.” He grinned and that was when Clint noticed the rest of his face. Metallic blue eyeliner accentuated the blue of his usually grey looking eyes. A hint of blusher pinked up his cheeks and his shoulder length hair was softly curling. Clint felt the room grow warm.

Bucky stood and stepped around the end of the counter and that was when Clint discovered that Bucky wasn't wearing a black v-neck t-shirt as he had thought. Bucky was actually wearing a black mini dress. The top part fitted, closely hugging his every muscled curve. The skirt, slightly flared skimming mid thigh on his hairless legs. Unlaced combat boots completed the picture.

Bucky stopped a few paces from Clint. “What do you think?” He reached up with his right hand and twirled a few strands of hair around his finger.

“Jesus.” Clint gasped. Unable to think of any other words. Bucky cocked a hip, the dress shifting smoothly over his skin and Clint felt his jeans grow uncomfortably tight. He took a few cautious steps closer to Bucky and Bucky grinned, his tongue flicking out to slide along his top lip and then he winked at Clint.

Clint surged forward, plastering himself to Bucky's front. One hand going to Bucky's hip, the other cupping the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. Bucky stifled a laugh and kissed him back. Hands sliding around Clint's waist and pulling him in tight.

The lip gloss was slick and fruity when Clint sucked on Bucky's plump bottom lip and Clint groaned, the hand on Bucky's hip sliding around to cup Bucky's ass before edging downwards. Clint's fingers gripped the hem of the skirt and flipped it aside, his hand darting under to rest on the crease where Bucky's ass joined his thigh. Clint's thumb stroking bare skin as they continued to kiss.

Clint eased his hand higher, encountering nothing but bare skin all the way up over the curve of Bucky's ass. He squeezed and tore his mouth away from Bucky's. “You're not wearing underpants.” Bucky grinned at him.

“Fuck!” Clint exclaimed. “I need you in a bedroom, now.” He grabbed Bucky's metal wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen. A few steps down the hall he stopped and looked back then pulled Bucky up beside him. “On second thoughts... you first.” He pushed Bucky in front of himself. Bucky chuckled and set off down the corridor making sure to sway his hips as he went. Clint watched, breathless for a moment and then followed after.

When they reached Clint's door, Bucky fumbled the handle when he turned to look back at Clint and Clint plastered himself to Bucky's back. Hands sliding across his hips as he nuzzled Bucky's shoulder. Bucky got the door open and they stumbled inside.

Clint turned to slam the door and Bucky stepped over to the edge of the bed, turning to face Clint. Clint crossed to him and pressed up against his body, not stopping his forward march so that Bucky was backed up against and then fell down onto the bed. Clint landing on top of him.

They kissed for a few moments, before Bucky started pulling at Clint's shirt. “Off!” He demanded and Clint wriggled back to his feet, quickly shedding his clothes. He looked down at Bucky, sprawled across his bed, legs spread, dress riding high on his thighs. His erection pushing the material up and Clint had to wrap his own hand around his cock. Squeeze to stave off the impending explosion.

He grabbed one of Bucky's legs and pulled off the boot. Dropping both to switch to the other side. This time after he got the boot off, he lifted Bucky's leg higher. Stepping forwards, he placed one knee onto the bed and then rested Bucky's foot on his shoulder, turning his head to kiss the inside of Bucky's ankle tongue darting out to lick gently at it.

Bucky gasped and jerked his hips. Clint leaned forwards, sliding Bucky's leg further over his shoulder as he went. Kissing and licking his way up Bucky's calf. Pausing to bite gently at the back of his knee. The skin was completely smooth all the way up Bucky's leg. “Did you wax?” He enquired.

Bucky groaned as Clint's mouth moved up onto his thigh. “Hair... removal... cream.” He panted and Clint chuckled rubbing his stubbly chin against Bucky's thigh, loving the way the skin pinked at the abrasion.

Clint was kneeling fully on the bed now. Mouthing towards the hem of Bucky's dress. Bucky was fisting his hands into the covers, hips rocking upwards, seeking friction. Seeking Clint's mouth that was slowly edging closer. He looked down, watched as Clint's tongue flicked the edge of the black material. “Please.” He gasped and Clint chuckled softly.

He leaned down towards Bucky's groin, Bucky's leg still thrown over his shoulder meaning his thigh was pressed up towards his chest by the movement and Clint's mouth closed over the fabric covering his cock, breathing warm air though the material and then licking to wet it. Pulling back to blow cold across the wet patch and Bucky pulled on the covers, hips jerking up towards Clint's mouth.

Clint moved, dropping Bucky's leg and leaning up across him to scrabble about in his bedside drawer until he found a bottle of lube. Grinning he returned to his previous position and replaced Bucky's knee over his shoulder.

Quickly Clint lubed up his fingers as Bucky grabbed a pillow and slipped it under his hips. Clint smiled when a moment later his slick fingers disappeared under the hem of Bucky's dress. Bucky looked down, his blue rimmed eyes going wide as Clint began a slow tease against his hole, hand hidden from view by the flimsy material.

“Beautiful.” Clint murmured turning his head to kiss at Bucky's knee as he slipped the first finger in. Bucky bit his bottom lip and wriggled against the intrusion. The rocking of his hips had the dress sliding against his cock sending shivers across his skin.

Clint licked at Bucky's thigh as he slid the second finger in, scissoring them to stretch Bucky open, making room for the third slick finger and Bucky was arching off the bed as Clint twisted his hand, fingers scratching over his most sensitive spot. He cried out and released his grip on the covers to grab for Clint's arm, pulling him down so that Bucky could kiss him. His thigh pressed up to his chest as Clint leaned into it.

Slowly, Clint slid his fingers from Bucky's ass and smoothed lube around his cock. He kept his lips on Bucky's and met his eyes as he began the slow push into Bucky's tight heat. Bucky tore his lips from Clint's with a high pitched whine as Clint sunk into him all the way and Clint groaned as he bottomed out. He paused, waiting for Bucky to adjust. It only took a moment before Bucky was canting his hips up, pressing closer, fingers tightening on Clint's arm, free leg wrapping around his waist and Clint took the hint, began a slow slide in and out of Bucky.

Bucky was jerking up to meet him, panting and clenching. His face was flushed, the lip gloss smeared towards one cheek, his curls dishevelled. He was beautiful and Clint was having a hard time holding back. The dress was still covering his cock, sliding deliciously back and forth with every thrust of Clint's hips and Bucky could feel himself getting close. Clint's fingers were digging into his raised thigh and he was smiling down at him. “Can you come from this?” Clint asked on a particularly deep thrust and Bucky nodded unable to form words. Clint was nudging up against his prostate and the fabric of his dress was causing just the right amount of friction. He pushed his hips up, breath stuttering in his chest as he clamped down his ass muscles on Clint's length and came, eyes screwed shut, Clint's name torn from him.

He twitched rapidly and Clint's own orgasm was coaxed from him easily. Spilling into Bucky who groaned and panted as Clint collapsed on top of him, releasing Bucky's leg so that it could slide off his shoulder to curl around his waist with the other one holding him in place.

Clint lifted his head and attempted to kiss Bucky but it was more just panting into each others mouths with some sloppy tongue added in. He chuckled after a moment and pulled back as Bucky's arms wrapped around him. “Remind me to thank Natasha later.”

Bucky grinned and tightened his grip on Clint shifting him slightly so that his cock slid free. “We should get her a gift basket.” He murmured, kissing along Clint's jaw.

“Hmm, yeah.” Clint agreed. “Get her those champagne truffles she likes so much.”

Bucky was sucking at his neck now and Clint rolled his hips against Bucky's. “You're insatiable.” Bucky chuckled, moving his metal hand to grip Clint's ass.

“Clint wriggled against him and smiled. “You're ravishing.” He replied, licking the last of the fruity taste from Bucky's lips.

Bucky rolled them over. “My turn.” He grinned, reaching down to grab the hem of his dress and pull it off over his head.


End file.
